Honestly
by That Girl With Inked Scars
Summary: "I didn't know how it would feel like being imprinted on. I just knew Seth. His angelic voice, big childlike eyes, cropped black hair, and his lips! His lips so soft and so comfortable melting with mine."
1. Imprinted

I'd never given much thought to how I would die— *Record scratches*

Just kidding. Okay onto the _real _story.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. *Sad face***

* * *

Honestly

* * *

Chapter 1: Imprinted

* * *

I didn't know how it would feel like being imprinted on. I just knew Seth. His angelic voice, big childlike eyes, cropped black hair, and his lips! His lips so soft and so comfortable melting with mine. His—

"Nicole," Sam's deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, and looked up at him. Sam could've been my twin. Same russet skin, black hair, and deep black eyes.

"You'll be on patrol tonight," he said.

"I was already on patrol last night!" I pointed out.

"Yes, but Embry and Quil have to go take care of Claire." Sam said.

"But, Sam—" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"No buts, Nikki," I pouted.

"Now go." I rolled my eyes, stood up, and ran off into the forest, phasing as I went.

_Finally, our little Nikki came at last_. Paul teased.

_Shut up, Paul, before I tackle you down and push your big body into the lake_, I thought.

_Oooo, scary. _he laughed.

Don't _push me, Paul_. I growled at him and bared my teeth.

_Don't fight, you two,_ I recognized the voice. Jacob.

_Butt out of this, Jake. _I sneered.

_Yeah, moron, I'd love to see how this all goes down._ Leah mused. I laughed one barky laugh. She laughed along with me.

_Hi, peeps._ We all looked toward the big gangly sand-colored wolf among us.

'_Sup, Seth. _We thought. I felt knots in my stomach as his brown eyes landed on mine.

_Hi, Nikki_. No one really called me Nikki, except Sam and friends, but hearing Seth call me that made my breathing stop altogether.

_Hi, _I breathed. He laughed in my head. That sweet, adorable laugh that made me swoon.

_Oooh, looks like someone's gonna imprint. _Paul still taunted, though I didn't know if he was referring to me or Seth.

_I was referring to _you_, idiot._

_Paul, can't you be annoying somewhere else? Just go to the beach or something and go with Rachel_. I thought, and I saw Jacob tense, his teeth locking together.

_Sorry. _I murmured to him and he relaxed. I phased back and Seth did, too. I headed toward a deeper part of the forest and he followed. Creepy.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Um, I just gotta see something." I said. He grabbed my arm and looked at me with those big brown eyes. Stared at me like… like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.

A smile slowly spread across my face and Seth grinned back. He leaned forward and grabbed my chin, kissing me. His lips were moving with mine in strange, unfamiliar ways and it stole my breath. My hands reached for him instinctively. I touched his cheek, the rough skin of his neck. I snaked my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to his bare chest.

"NICOLE MARISSA ULEY! SETH CLEARWATER!" I jumped at the sound of my big brother's voice and pulled away. Seth chuckled breathlessly.

"He's looking for us," I said, my breath speeding and my voice sounding all Marilyn Monroe like. Seth nodded then grabbed my face in his hands, closing the distance between us one last time. I felt his lips parting from mine, his hand going through mine.

"Okay, let's go," Seth said.

We walked back hand-in-hand. Everyone else was back in human form. Leah's eyes seemed to look like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Don't tell me," she said, "Seth _imprinted _on you?"

"Um . . ." I bit my lip, "You're not pissed, are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"We'll see." Leah said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Oh no," I squeaked.

Seth laughed and stroked my cheek. "'S'kay." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

There was a chorus of "Ew, Gross!"

I pulled back and mumbled, "Shut up," My cheeks turned bright red. Seth grinned.

"Okay," Jacob heaved himself off the grass with a grunt. "I'm going to go see Nessie." I gaped at him with big black eyes.

"Renesmee Cullen?" I asked.

"No, duh." he said. I balled my hands into fists, and Jacob growled as Seth got himself in front of me in a protective stance.

"Calm yourself, Jacob." He eyed him. Jacob stepped closer. I growled at him.

"Or what?" Jacob raised one eyebrow. I felt my hands shaking and Seth did, too. Seth turned around and put his hands on both sides of my face.

"Nikki, baby, calm down . . . Please." I looked up at him and nodded slightly.

"Jacob, get the hell out of here before I get really pissed." I threatened. Jacob scoffed.

"_Please_. You really think I'm scared of _you_? Just 'cause you're Sam's little sister doesn't mean—"

"Jacob. Enough." Sam said in his deep voice. I snickered.

"Nicole, you, too." I stopped and Jacob stuck his tongue at me.

That did it.

I lunged for his throat.


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

* * *

I tackled him down with such force it left us in the lake. I growled at him.

"C'mon, take a swing, Nik." He spit water at me.

"JACOB!" I screeched and pushed his head in the water. He did bubbles. I rolled my eyes.

"Immature _dog_." I said.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, Nikki, you're a dog, too."

I stopped and stammered.

"Yeah, but, uh—"

"Save it, Nicole." Jacob said. I got out of the water and turned on my heel, walking away, and up to my room.

"Nicole," I heard Seth murmur, running after me. I shut the door and sat on my bed.

"What?" I turned around to face him.

He pulled me closer and ran a hand through my wet, tangled hair, whispering in my ear softly.

"Just ignore him, baby. Please? For me." I shivered at his warm breath in my ear. I sighed.

"Okay," I said, "But—," I didn't finish. He pressed his soft lips to mine hard.

It was soft at first, and then it got heavier.

Next thing I knew, our clothes were on the floor.

"Nikki? You okay?" I woke up to the sound of Sam's voice. I jumped up and put on my clothes.

"Uh, coming!" I stammered. I shook Seth's shoulder hard.

"Wake up!" I hissed, pulling the blankets up from under him. In the same instant, his face was pressed against the cold floor.

"AH! What?" He mumbled.

"Sam's here!" I hissed again.

"OH CRAP!" He yelled, and got dressed.

"Shhh!"

"Okay, okay. See you in a few," Seth said and kissed me once, then jumped out my window with a soft thump as he landed. I fixed my bed quickly, hiding any evidence of last night, and opened the door as calmly as I could.

"Hey, Sam," I smiled but it felt fake on my face. My hands were already shaking.

"Just checking if you're okay. I know Jacob really got you mad yesterday."

"Yeah . . ."

"Whoa, you really woke up on the _wrong side_ of the bed this morning." Sam motioned toward my hair. My eyes went wide. My hair was all over the place. A black tangled mess.

I laughed.

"Oh, and Nikki?" I looked up at him.

"Have you seen Seth?"

I stopped cold. "No," I lied.

"He followed you yesterday, so I wondered if—"

"Oh! Yeah, he did. But, um, he went home." Another lie. A wave of guilt washed over me.

"That's strange. I went over to the Clearwater's last night and Sue said she hadn't seen him."

"Um . . ."

"Nicole, tell me what's going on," he demanded, folding his arms over his chest, his jaw tightening. I knew he did this when he was mad or about to explode.

"Sam, there's something you should know . . . Seth—" I saw Seth coming through the front door.

"is right there!" I finished.

Sam relaxed.

"Hi, Sam," he said and winked at me.

My brother's eyes darted between us.

"Everything's okay," I assured him. Sam didn't believe one bit.

"Sam, please, if Seth tells you, just . . . just don't get mad. You can punish me, I don't care! Just please, please Sam, don't take Seth away from me." I had tears in my eyes, and they were ready to spill.

"Okay. Well, um, take it away, Seth. Kitchen, please?" Sam said, and led Seth to the kitchen. Seth looked over his shoulder and shot an apologetic look at me.

I put my head in my hands and sobbed.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

* * *

Seth's POV

* * *

"Why would you do something this _stupid_? You know Nicole is only 15. She can get pregnant, Seth!" I winced.

"Sam, it was nothing, really." I said, though I didn't believe it myself. Sam ran a hand through his hair furiously.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Seth, I—I think you need to stay away from my sister for a while . . ." Sam took a deep breath.

"Sam, no, please! You know when a wolf imprints on someone, they can't stay away—"

"I know!" Sam yelled with such intensity the walls shook. I sighed.

"Please, Sam. I'll be on patrol every day; I'll take care of Claire for you. Just please don't make me stay away from the girl I love."

He sighed and his jaw tightened.

"Okay, fine. Don't do anything like that again. Until she's ready." he said.

"Okay, thank you." I hugged him. He chuckled.

I ran upstairs to where Nikki was.

I heard sobbing from the door.

"Nikki?" The sobbing stopped. She opened the door, her face tear-streaked.

"Oh, Nikki . . ." I murmured and picked her up. She sobbed again and buried her face on my chest.

"I love you, I love you," Nicole managed between sobs. I tilted her face up to look at me.

"I love you, too," I closed the space between us.

Nicole's POV

I wanted him to keep kissing me. But he didn't. He pulled away, both of being at a loss for breath and words.

"We can't risk this again," Seth said roughly as he stroked my cheek.

"I know." I breathed. With a wild gasp, he brought his mouth back to mine, his fingers clutching frantically against the skin of my waist. My fingers tightened in his hair, but I was pulling him closer now. His hands were soft on my face, and his warm lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. His mouth followed the line of my jaw, and then explored the length of my neck.

"Hey, Nicole, I'm—" We both jumped back at the sound of Jacob's voice.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting your make-out session, but, Nicole, I'm really sorry for pissing you off."

"You did more than piss me off, you idiot." I answered.

"So do you forgive me?" Jacob asked, looking up at me with his big eyes.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled, "But you could have knocked. Yeesh!" I threw my hands up in the air. Seth and Jacob laughed.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry, too, I shouldn't have been a—"

"Complete moron?" I suggested, smiling.

"Nicole," Seth murmured.

"Hmph."

"A complete, okay, yes, moron." Jacob finished. I grinned. They hugged and punched each other's shoulders.

"Oh, and Seth?" Seth turned.

I heard Jacob whisper in his ear.

"Nice girl you got there," He ran out the door while I sprinted after him.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" I yelled.

"Nicole Marissa Uley!" Jake mimicked my voice in his usual husky tone. I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes I really hate Jacob Black.


	4. The Past and the Present

**I'd like to dedicate this long chapter to Bekah28, one of the most amazing Twilight authors of all time. Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me. This is Nicole's backstory by the way.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Past and the Present

* * *

I wasn't always Sam's "sister". I was normal. Until my parents died in a car crash. Then that's when the supernatural started kicking in. I found myself stranded on La Push, by the seashore. Sam found me, took me in and adopted me. We looked so much alike that Sam treated me like his sister.

And then I found Seth. This was back when I was human. A smile spread across his face. I smiled back. Then I felt the unbearable burning ripping through me. I felt angry all of a sudden. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I thought I saw worry cross Seth's face but I was too busy in the burning to notice. Then I growled and paws replaced my hands and feet.

Shock took over me. I thought this was some bizarre dream. I heard voices in my head.

_Now I'm going crazy_, I thought.

_Nikki. I need you to calm down._

I knew that voice. The deep commanding voice. My "brother". Sam.

_How?_ I cried in a panic.

_Relax. Take deep breaths. Clear your mind. Think you can do that?_

I nodded then felt my body relaxing. I began to see my hands and feet again. I kept on until I was human again. I pulled my clothes back on just as Sam broke through the clearing.

"What was that?" I gasped.

He didn't answer.

"What was that?" I said again.

"Nicole, you're a shapeshifter."

It took me a moment to process what he was saying. Then I spoke.

"I'm a _what_?"

"A werewolf." he answered.

I couldn't speak. But I forced my tongue to shape the words I wanted.

"How . . . what?"

"I'll explain later."

I was dazed and confused and freaked out.

"Okay . . ."

"'Grats, Nikki. You're a part of the pack now." A tall, built boy said.

"Of the _what_? Who are you?" I had so many questions racing through my mind.

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm a shapeshifter, too. I'll be teaching you how to control your temper." I blinked. This was all happening too fast.

"Um . . . I don't know if—"

"Oh. You're okay." I saw another boy heading my way. The same boy who smiled at me.

"H—h—hi." I stuttered.

He flashed that smile at me again. My heart fluttered.

"I'm Seth Clearwater. And you are?"

"Nicole Uley." I blushed. I didn't remember my original last name I had before Sam took me in.

"Oh. Sam's sister." He made us sound like we were blood siblings.

"Oh, no. Adoptive sister." I blushed again.

"Right." he mumbled.

"So, Nicole, where're you from?" Jacob asked.

"Um, I don't really remember—" I was cut off by Sam.

"Nikki! Let's go back home!"

"Coming!" I called back, "Sorry guys, I have to go."

"Nice meeting you!" They shouted.

Samuel became stricter with me over the following months. As I was finally learning how to control my anger, my feelings for that boy who smiled at me on the beach grew.

I began to also hate Jacob Black in a way. He was always in the way. Always causing trouble. And I wonder why. I don't think he's really like this.

"So, do you have an imprint yet?" Seth asked as he sat down next to me.

"A what?"

"An imprint. Like you know; a boyfriend?" He leaned closer, clearly amused by my over-drawn expression.

"No." I blushed.

"Bummer." He was leaning even closer.

"You know, you're too beautiful to be Sam's 'sister'." he whispered.

"T—t—thank you."

His lips met mine. I didn't know how to react. I just let my lips move with his.

Seth pulled back first and smiled. I grinned back.

"That was . . . nice." he said.

"Amazing, actually." I blurted. He laughed and pressed his lips to mine again. I smiled against his lips then kissed him back.

"Nicole! Get over here!" I heard Sam boom. I pulled away abruptly.

"Uh, I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek and headed to Sam.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his jaw clenching and unclenching over and over and over. Not a good sign.

"Don't hang out with Seth." he growled.

"Why?"

"He's . . . bad news."

"Sammy, I . . . I love him," I whispered as I closed my eyes and braced for the worst, the last volley, last blow.

But he only sighed.

"Okay. _Okay_. Fine."

I opened my eyes, smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"Sure, sure." he mumbled.

I owed my brother that much.

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

"Seth!" I ran to him. He caught me before I reached him and spun me around in a circle before wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

"Hi, baby." He smiled.

"Hi." I leaned closer. He pressed his lips to mine. I giggled then kissed him back softly.

"Nikki!"

I growled and pulled away.

"What?" I turned around in Seth's arms.

"Patrol."

"Sam," I whined.

"No whining." he said.

"Fine."

I pulled away from Seth and stroked his cheek, running into the forest to phase. Seth was right behind me.

_Okay. Leech patrol_. I thought.

Seth laughed and murmured, _I love you._

_I love you, too_. I thought.

_Love you more_.

_No, I love you more_.

_No, I_—

_Okay, Seth, let's concentrate_.

_Right._

_Okay._

_Okay._

_Okay!_ I yelled in his head, annoyed. He started cracking up, so I had to laugh with him.

_There goes Edward_. I said cheerfully.

_Edward! Hey! Edward!_ Seth screamed. Edward Cullen smiled his crooked smile.

"Hey, Seth. Nicole."

_Hey, _we thought together.

I was very fond of the Cullens. Because of the treaty, of course. After Renesmee was born, the bond between wolf and vampire became stronger. And as Jacob became Alpha of the pack, it became even stronger. Sam took a break from the pack to be with Emily for a while. Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Brady and Collin, plus the other new wolves decided to join our pack. So pretty much we're one big happy family. Leah and Seth are still Jacob's in-commands. Leah doesn't hate the Cullens as much anymore. Seth and I are still waiting for her to tell us if she got an imprint or not. But she _is _the only female wolf, after all.

_How's Nessie? _Seth asked.

"Still growing." Edward replied and laughed. Seth joined in. I rolled my eyes. Men.

"How're you, Nikki?" Edward asked.

_I'm fine, thank you._ I thought. He raised one perfect eyebrow.

_Okay, I'm great._ Seth chuckled.

And trust me, if I was in human form, I'd be pink head to toe.

* * *

**Sorry if I made it too long. I had to make sure everything fit perfectly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**

_Childish Fears_


End file.
